


Atlas

by here_comes_batman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, And he gets cursed, Angst, But only a little, Curses, Dark Magic, F/M, I take creative liberties lol, Knight Kylo Ren, Knights - Freeform, Kylo is a Knight, Lucky for him Rey helps him out, Mostly canon but, Rey's family are badasses, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Star Wars References, What can I say I love worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_batman/pseuds/here_comes_batman
Summary: "Hope is dying for now, haven't you heard?"-A long long time ago, in a kingdom far, far away, Ben Solo saved a girl from the Imperial invasion and the evil sorcerer Snoke. But he had lost the battle with the sorcerer, and had been presumed dead. After his dissappearance, the resistance fell, and the Empire took over the kingdom.Years later, the girl's granddaughter, and the last person who still has hope for a new resistance against the First Order, tries holding onto the hope Ben inspired by visiting the statue of the brave knight that give his life for a stranger, all those years ago.She got a little more than she bargained for...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Atlas - Part I: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm very new to the Star Wars fandom but I really adore Rey and Ben together oml haha. I really wanted to try and make a nice AU fic for them, so I went with a cursed statue fic lol. 
> 
> Please go easy on me but do tell me when stuff I upload is incorrect or something, especially when it comes to lore haha. 
> 
> Title is from one of my favorite songs with the same name from the band COIN, it has a really nice theme of losing hope which I think suits this story very well. I highly advise you listen to it! 
> 
> Atlas - COIN

The small village the Palpatine family had up taken up residence in had been their perfect home for generations. The village they called home was tiny- only a population of about 80 or so people. It was also peaceful. It lay hidden in the furthest corner of the Alderaan kingdom, right on the border of the Jakku kingdom, and that meant that it had been the furthest away from the war.

You see, a war had been brewing between the Empire and the Republic at the capital of Alderaan, and over the years the Empire had grown in power, while the Republic felt their power slip away. The kingdom of Alderaan had been torn apart by the Empire, who forcefully took every village they could find and wreaked havoc, created chaos and panic using a special kind of magic... Dark magic.

Where the Republic only used magic for good, the Empire wasn't afraid to use magic for evil, recruiting sorcerers from all over the kingdom to fight on the Dark side. With the sorcerers on their side, the Empire made it their purpose to... gently persuade the people in favor of the Empire, and should they not comply, they were never seen again.

The Empire was ruthless. Slowly but surely they made their way across the kingdom, getting closer, and closer to the border. Leaving a path of destruction in their wake. A path of death.

The Palpatine's family had been living peacefully on their farm, avoiding the war for years, until one day everything changed. One faithful morning when their perfect lives came crashing down in front of them, with the unmistakable sound of the Imperial march and the accompanying screams of fear.


	2. Atlas - Part II: An New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brave knight saves a young girl from the Emperial army and the evil sorcerer Snoke- but does not make it out of the fight unscathed.

" _Get back!_ "  
  
A thundering but firm voice yelled as the girl was about the close her eyes and accept her fate. Her head snapped towards the sound just in time to see a large man with a huge sword barreling towards her with an outstretched arm. Just before the sorcerer could bring down his lighting on her, the man pulled her back harshly, the red lightning bolt missing her by a mere hair.  
  
She landed on the ground, the mud mixing with the already bloody skirts and soaking her to the bone. The man- a royal knight by the look of his armor, grabbed her arm and helped her up , pulling her behind a large wall before the sorcerer could regain his bearings.  
  
"Are you hurt miss?" The knight asked, holding her shaking hands as she shook her head. No, this day had been the worst day of her life. After months of battle the Empire had finally struck her village. She lost her family, her home, her friends, everything... Everything gone up in flames.  
  
"I am not hurt... But I have lost _everything_." She said, biting back tears.  
  
The man hung his head in defeat, probably knowing he had been too late to save the village. But then he gave the girls hands a reassuring squeeze as he looked up at her with a newfound determination and acceptance.  
  
"Do not lose hope. The resistance is close, they will keep you safe once they arrive. I will try and hold the Empire off so you can hide, _understood_?" He said in a hushed but decided tone. The girl could only nod as tears came to her eyes again.  
  
He seemed to know. Know what she had gone through, know the face of someone who has lost everything they love... Know that it was a too familiar for him.  
  
He peaked around the corner, where Snoke had already found his footing and was looking around the area for his enemy.  
  
"Are you with the resistance?" She asked him, looking at him with admiration, and maybe the smallest spark of hope. He nodded shortly before looking her in the eye and putting his hands on her shoulder.  
  
"Indeed, I arrived early, but the resistance is not far now, I can feel them getting close. This is your time to hide. Do not lose hope. Have hope, and the resistance will always stand a chance." He said, letting go of her hands and stepping back from the wall and into the deserted streets of the village, seemingly accepting his fate, nodding at her once and turning around to face the sorcerer.  
  
"That is enough, Snoke! No more magic!" The knight sneered, pointing the sword at him. The girl heard the sorcerer snicker menacingly as she ran through the small alleyways looking for a place to hide.  
  
"You are only jealous Kylo, the Empire made me more powerful than you will ever be! You will never be able to understand the true power of the Dark Side!"  
  
Kylo... what an odd name, the girl pondered as she found a large pile of crates that would give her coverage from Snoke but still a good overview of the standoff between the two enemies.  
  
She really hoped the resistance would be on time...  
  
"My name is Ben! And I have no use for Dark magic anymore Snoke. Use my knowledge, I beg of you... The Dark Side of magic will only consume you as it did me! I will not let you go any further with this!"  
  
 _Ben_ \- that suited him much better, the girl decided.  
  
The sorcerer- Snoke seemed to mule it over for a second, staring the knight- Kylo down intently, like a predator staring at its prey and deciding if it would be the right time to strike. Not a second later the sorcerer seemed to have made up his mind, for his eyes started gleaming, and he straightened his shoulders, facing the knight with melice and anger.  
  
"You cannot outrun your past, Kylo Ren... But if you will not join me, then I shall have to make sure you will not get in my way..." Snoke spoke menacingly.  
  
The knight barely had time to react before Snoke blasted a spell at him, grazing his shoulder and making him stumble back and put his hand over the wound with a grimace. He let out a growl of pain as his anger rose. He tightened his grip on his sword and charged back at Snoke, shooting a powerful bolt of green lightning at the sorcerer.  
  
The fight seemed to go for an eternity, but in reality it must have not been longer than a minute. Ben had gained the upper hand somewhere along the fight, and he struck down Snoke with a powerful spell. The older man fell to the ground, and before he could make another move, he found Ben standing over him, pointing his sword at the older man's neck.  
  
Ben, with his heart in his throat and anger in his eyes, the energy on his sword cackling with power, wanted nothing more at that moment than to drive the sword through his former leader... but he could not kill him. He had killed enough.  
  
It was over, Snoke lay defeated at his feet, and though he may have not saved the village, he had managed to save at least one life. One more person to spread hope.  
  
"No more lives shall be taken at my hands, Snoke. Not even yours." He said, stepping back slowly, and beginning to reach for a rope that was lying nearby, taking his eyes of the man for a second. Snoke took that moment to strike, unceremoniously scrambling up and blasting Ben with the most powerful spell yet, hitting him right in his heart. The impact creating a giant cloud of smoke, where electricity still cackled ferociously.  
  
And as the girl behind the crates gasped in horror, she heard the liberating sounds of fighter jets and resistance tanks in the distance. The resistance had arrived.  
  
And as Snoke fled- the fighter jets on his heels. The girl came out of hiding as the resistance fighters ran into town, the smoke surrounding the knight clearing up- revealing only a marble statue in his place, its discarded sword laying nearby. A statue of a knight. _A statue of Ben._  
  
And as she walked towards the statue, as she looked upon the ruined streets of her village, upon the burning houses of her family, upon the rubble of her friends houses, and upon the hero that had given his life for her... The girl decided that she would not lose hope.  
  
She kneeled down at the sword beneath her feet, her fingers grazing the soft leather grip of the knight's sword, falling into her hands perfectly like it had been made just for her. She raised the sword with a newfound determination and strength.  
  
Ben might be gone, but the hope he inspired in her lived on. What did she have to lose? She had lost everything already... And she will be _damned_ if she is going to lose this war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm here uploading the first chapter right after the introduction lol, look at me being productive! 
> 
> Anyways yall I hope you guys enjoyed this fic, I've been walking around with this idea for a while and so I decided it was about time I put it to paper- or well... screen? Idek. See ya!


	3. Atlas - Part III: The Scavenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Rey, the ordinary scavenger as she discovers that her family might not have been so ordinary after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! It's me again!   
> Holy crickets I didn't expect this to get any views but I mean I'n really glad people are out there reading and liking my work! 
> 
> Anyways yall really inspire me to keep going, so here I am with another chapter! Here's some backstory on Rey and what her life has been like. Pretty mundane, but all of that's about to change...

Rey had always been curious. Curious about anything and everything. What planets were out there, what laid beyond their small trading business in the small village near the border of Alderaan. Where her ancestors came from and who they were. It was just her and her family growing up, them and her best friend Finn.

Finn had been with her, scavenging parts from broken tie-fighters and AT-AT's or other Imperial wreckage for Pal's Trading Company. She knew that the family business had been the most important thing to her family, but ever since she was little there had always been things she that felt her family had hid from her.

There were always chests in the house she would be forbidden to open, or conversations with strangers that she would not be allowed to overhear. It was a strange feeling, knowing that your family was hiding something from you but not knowing what it was exactly.

But, Rey was a smart girl. And she suspected that those forbidden places and secretive meetings had something to do, with the statue of the knight, that was on display in the middle of their garden. The statue had been there since before she was even born, and she was fairly certain that it was not a normal statue. It had always... called to her.

In a strange way she always found herself near it without thinking, getting lost in her thoughts one minute, and snapping out of it and finding herself in front of the knight the next. Whenever strangers would come over and have those pressing but level-headed conversations with her parents, they would always stop by the statue on the way out, and look at it with a sadness in their eyes that Rey could never quite place.

Her parents had told her the story of the knight when she was little. He was, according to them, a very brave warrior, who fought in the great battle against the Imperial army, and who faced and defeated the great evil sorcerer Snoke all by himself. He saved a young girl in their village too.

Rey had been fascinated by that story, to the point where she would constantly ask her parents to tell it to her. But the person who could tell it the best, was of course her Grandma. Rey's grandma was one of the feistiest people Rey knew, and she could tell the knight's story with such passion and excitement, it was almost like she had experienced it herself. Rey would never get tired of her Grandma's stories if she tried. But, as Rey grew up, time for the stories of knights and armies become less and less, replaced by the pressing matter of work. She needed to focus more on her family's business and trying to unravel the mysteries she knew lay hidden within the walls of her home.

Her grandma always stayed with her though, a variable in a mundane life of constants. Whenever she felt trapped in her boring life of scavenging and trading, she could always come home to her grandmother and hear stories of battles over stars in galaxies far, far away. It was her way of escaping. She truly wanted much more than the life in the small village.

One day, as she and Finn had come home from a long day of scavenging (they had found a crash site of half a dozen tie fighters, those always had phenomenal repeater canons), they made their way over to Rey's house, trekking through the dusty and barren fields. The sun had already begun to set, casting the village in hues of reds, oranges and whites. When they arrived, Rey dropped her newly scavenged parts to the ground and sighed deeply, wiping a thin layer of sweat from her forehead and locking eyes with Finn.

"D'you want to come in for a drink?" She asked him. They'd had a long day in the blistering sun and she could really go for a cold glass of vi-swchin juice. Finn looked tempted, but after a second shook his head.

"No, it's getting late, my parents will be expecting me home. Plus, I want to see if the regulator I found will get my X going!" He said, holding up his bag where he had undoubtedly put said regulator in.

Finn didn't have to come with her to scavenge for parts, but in the last few years he and Rey had been building up quite the hobby of buying or finding old and broken speeders or pods and repairing them to sell them at a higher price. He'd go with Rey to get the parts he needed and they would have the advantage if they ever encountered critters or other scavengers at sites. Strength came in numbers round here, and Rey was always glad to have a capable best friend to have her back out there.

His latest project had been his biggest yet, as he'd finally switched from pods and speeders to an entire X-wing. Rey found it when they were out scavenging a few months ago, and he had been going there in secret ever since to try and fix it up.

It must have crashed in the battle with the Empire all those years ago. It was undeniably a resistance ship, which was a rare find these days. Unrest had been brewing again recently, and the last few months there had been more and more patrols coming over to search for any trace left of the resistance and interfering with their hunts. Luckily, they had managed to hide the plane inside a small cave so it was relatively out of sight. It had taken her and Finn the whole day to get it in there. They had been exhausted.

She smiled at him and gave a short wave before scooping up her stuff again. It was getting dark pretty quickly, so if she wanted to have a chance at sorting her findings before dinner, she needed to hurry.

"Okay. Good luck! I hope you can finally manage to get that piece of junk going." Finn rolled his eyes at her with a smile.

"Thanks. I'll need all the luck I can get with this thing. The BB unit in there seems like it's actively trying to stop me from fixing it at any turn! It's like it's cursed or something!" Rey laughed and turned around, walking across her large gardens and passing the Knight's statue. She smiled at it- as she always did. She didn't know why, but it just felt like the right thing to do.

A few seconds later she arrived at the tiny wooden shed she had built a few years ago. She'd wanted a place to keep her parts dry and safe, and since her mom insisted she couldn't keep them in the house _("I already have a business full of parts, I do not want them invading my house as well!")_ Rey had to come up with another way to store her parts.

She unloaded the parts she wanted for herself and collected the rest in her arms to bring to the storage in the shop. As she rounded the corner of the shop she could hear the hushed voices of her parents. But unlike other times, the calmness of their voices had been replaced by an unsettling unrest. She pressed her back against the nearest wall as she held her breath and listened.

She heard her father first, his tone urgent but his voice low. "-but you've seen those patrols... those cannot be from the Republic! But they cannot be-"

"They have to be from Republic. The Empire fell, how can there be a new army?" Her mother replied, seeming to want to assure herself more than anything.

"You heard General Lando, it's patrols today, troops tomorrow, an army next week! Someone is preparing something behind the back of the Republic, and it's not good." Her father pressed.

"Do you suppose it's the Empire?" Her mother asked, worry lacing her voice.

 _The Empire?_ Do they suspect the Empire? That's impossible! The Empire was destroyed by the resistance after the War. They wouldn't have a Republic now if the Empire was still alive.

Nobody said anything for a long moment, and Rey was about to make her presence known when she heard the voice of her Grandmother.

“I do not know, but I know you've felt it too. There is unrest in the village, in the entire kingdom. I have felt it before, all those years ago, before the War started. If there is indeed still a Republic, I fear it will not be for long.” There was a darkness in her voice, a sadness Rey had never heard before, and it scared her to hear her Grandmother talk like that.

"But, we can count on the resistance right? Like you did before? Surely we can win again?" Her mother asked, now raising her voice a little.

"The resistance managed to destroy the Empire last time, but not without sacrifice. We barely got away with our skins, and some of us were not even granted that luxury... The only reason we made it out was because of Ben." She was almost yelling at this point, but paused to collect herself for a moment.

Rey's mind was reeling. We? Us? Why was she talking like that? Did she have any allies in the resistance? _And who was Ben?_

"The resistance is as dead as the Empire I fear. The resistance is the spark that ignites the flame that will restore the Republic, but without the Knights there is no hope."

Rey had been so engrossed in the conversation, that she hadn't noticed the exhaust pipe that was laying on top of the pile in her arms had began to slide to the side. Before she could even register that it was falling, it hit the ground with a deafening ***clunk***.

Three heads inside the doom of the darkened shop snapped in her direction, and she could do was stare back with a guilty smile.

" _Hi._ " She simply said, as her parents heaved a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed! I really got into it this chapter haha, I love writing Rey! But anyways I just wanted to put it out there that this story will be very true to the source material and star wars canon in some places, but I will also be taking a loooot of creative liberty when I think it would serve the story setting more. So yeah, I know some characters or relationships may be changes and I hope yall won't mind!

**Author's Note:**

> So if any of yall are curious who Atlas is, he's a greek god who went up against zeus in the war with the titans and zeus punished him by making him carry the sky for all eternity.


End file.
